Lets Play Superheros
by Fear Die Rothaarige
Summary: "Instead of Batman and Robin... Lets play Starfire and Robin."


_**Lets Play Superheros**_

_By: _

**Fear Die Rothaarige**

"Lets play superheros. You can be Robin and I'll be Batman." A young green haired boy with grey skin said, his cape flapping behind him as he ran from his friend. Another child, a girl with bright red hair and piercing blue eyes ran after him, her hair flying in her wake. Both ran as fast at their five year old legs could carry them. She chased the boy screaming, "I don't wanna be Robin. You be Robin for a change!" The young boy laughed as he looked back at the girl, sticking his toungue out at her. "But I look horrible in yellow!" She was close behind him and just as he was about to morph into a bird, she jumped upon his back. The two children fell to the ground, rolling around fighting for the prized black cape that marked them as Batman. After a few moments struggle, she sat victorious on his chest, cape proudly displayed around her neck. "Now you are Robin and I'm Batman!" She ran off, using a mini grappling hook to pull herself ontop of the swing set. The boy grumbled under his breath and got to his feet, stalking away saying, "I don't wanna play anymore."

Three adults sat off to the side watching the two children play their ridiculous game of superheros. The lone female in the group had long purple hair (she had finally decided to let it grow out) and gray skin. Her cape and leotard were hiden away for the time being, as being pregnant made skin-tight suits far to uncomfortable. Holding hands with the purple haired mother, was a man with green hair and skin. He had long since abandoned the purple and black suit from the Doom Patrol, replacing it today with blue jeans and a simple t-shirt. The green haired five year old (who was once again chasing the red haired girl for the cape) belonged to the young couple. Standing beside the young green man was a half-man half-machine. He looked practically the same. The same blue and white armor, the same red eye. But it was the one human eye that portrayed his change. It showed deep sadness, but aslso happiness. It showed the years of life he had endured and the wisdom he had gained.

Five years later and the two children were still the best of friends. They had decided to camp out in the living room of the green haired boys home. Blankets and pillows were tossed all over the floor along with various gadgets, toys, and food. Sitting amoung this mess were the two children having a staring contest. Neither had blinked yet, but both could feel the the extreme urge to blink. Both blinked and let out a small scream as they were picked up off the floor and thrown into the air. "Dad!" yelled the boy, wrapping his arms around his fathers neck. Beast Boy chuckled and returned his son's hug. "I missed you too, Mini Me." He set his son on the ground and scoped the blue eyed girl up. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, "Uncle Beasty!" He laughed at the ridiculous nickname she had given him. "I missed you too, Amelia." He set the girl on the floor, ruffling both of their heads. "I'll be back, Beasty has to find Madam Beasty." He left the room, leaving the two alone.

The two didn't return to their childs play, instead the green haired boy tried to get his friend to play, but she just sat on a pillow staring at her hands. "What's wrong?" he asked sitting next to her. Amelia sat there, not saying anything for a few moments before looking up at her best friend. "I miss my Mommy and Daddy, Abel." The young features on Abel softened. He reached over and pulled her close. "Don't worry Amelia, we can share my Mommy and Daddy." He flashed her a fanged smile and hugged her as tight as he could. He grinned as she returned his hug, though he didn't miss the warm tears that fell on his shoulder.

A few hours later the two were curled up on their pallet, waiting for Raven to tell them a bed time story. The young mother laid on one side of the children while Beast Boy laid on the other. "What kind of story do you guys wanna hear tonight?" Raven asked, running a hand through Amelia's long red hair. The two thought for a moment before looking up at Raven. Abel answered for them both, "We wanna hear a new story. No more stories about princesses and towers, or dragons. Can you tell us a true story?" Raven was slightly suprised by the request and looked over at her husband. His face showed a similar expression. Beast Boy was silent before looking at the two. "How about a love story?" he asked. Abel looked slightly grossed out, but when he saw the hopful look on Amelia's face, he agreed.

"Well there was once a man and a women. A superhero and a princess. He was a human and she was an alien. They meet when they were only teenagers, just like the rest of us. He convinced her to join his team of superheros. At first, they were nothing more than friends. They faught together to save their city, they helped each other out. They made new friends and gained new enemies together. They became the best of friends after a time. After a time, they began to have feelings for each other. They fell in love. But neither would admit to it. They went through many hardships. They almost lost each other countless times, but they were always able to come back to the team, to each other." Raven paused, remembering her two team mates, two of her best friends. They had helped her and she had loved them. A tear came to her eye and as she whipped it away, it was Beast Boys turn.

"They finally confessed their feelings for each other one night in Japan. It was raining and they were all alone. Something possed them to tell each other and they finally kissed. Their first kiss." Beast Boy chuckled, then continued. "They became boyfriend and girlfriend. At first, the liked each other, then they liked each other alot. Then.. Then they were in love with each other. They were only 18 when he asked her to be his wife, when she told his yes, he picked her up and swung her around. It was straight out of a movie." A smile spread across his face. "The wedding was a bitch-" Raven reached over and hit him acorss the head. "I mean a hassle to plan, but in the end it was worth it. Everything seemed perfect. So many friends that were their family came. The cheering they made when he kissed his bride was unbalivable. I don't think I ever saw so many people so happy together at one time. " Beast Boy stopped and looked over at his wife, signalling her turn.

"They had been married two happy years. They saved the world together, went on dates, made new friends, and kept up with the old. They thought they couldn't be happier. They were wrong. One dark stormy night, their one and only child was born. She was beautiful. She had her mothers pure red hair and her fathers bright blue eyes. She was a perfect combination of the two. For a year they lived together as the perfect happy family. But... But that didn't last much longer. An evil force, stronger than anything they had faced ever before came to their city. All the superhero's battled with all their might, but all fail. The alien princess had tried to ambush the beast, but it went wrong. She was about to be killed by a bolt covered in posion, and she prepared for her death, but it didn't come. Instead she opened her eyes in horror to watch as her lover had taken the bolt for her. She caught the superhero and landed the ground, craddling him in her arms. The final words he said to her were _'I love you, Star.'_ And with that final breath he died in her arms, covered in blood and a bolt in his chest." Raven closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Before she could continue a baby's cry was heard. The young women got up to attend her child, while Beast Boy finished the story.

"The sounds of her greiving made everyone stop. None of the superheros could believe that the mighty leader of the Teen Titans could be taken down... No one could believe that he was dead. After that... Starfire lost it. She gently set his body on the ground, her tears raining down on him, before attacking the monster with everything she had. The beast couldn't keep up with her, this allowed the other superheros the oppurtunity they needed. They attacked the beast with her. But they didn't have enough energy left to defeat him. Consumed by grief, she decided to sacrifice herself. She took a fallen bolt, much like the one that had killed her love, and flew straight at the beast. He saw her at the last moment, throwing his hand up to catch the beast. One of his long sharp fingernails impaled the women, but not before she was able to launch the bolt into the beast chest. She had killed him, but sacrificed her own life. In her final moments she went back to her lover, her one true soulmate and laid beside him, curling into his chest. _'I love you too, Robin.'_ she said before kissing him with blood covered lips. She died with the one she loved." Beast Boy looked up as his wife returned with their youngest son craddled in her arms. He could see the tear tracks on her face just as clear as he could see hers.

"Its time for the two of you to get some sleep, you both have a big day planned with Uncle Cyborg." Beast Boy said, pulling their blankets over them. Amelia and Abel both had sleep clear in their eyes, but they had a question left to ask.

"Aunt Raven... Who were they?" Amelia asked, though in her young mind she already had an idea who the two fated lovers had been.

Beast Boy went to Raven and took the sleeping baby from her. Raven bent down and brushed a stray lock of hair from Amelia's face. "Starfire and Robin... Your parents." She whispered to the two. Amelia nodded, her suspisions confermined.

After the two adults had kissed the two goodnight and left, they didn't sleep. Abel scooted closer to Amelia and stared into her eyes. "Hey Amelia... Do you think... When we're older we'll still play Batman and Robin?"

She thought for a moment before answering. "No... I don't think so." She gently slipped her hand into his. "Lets play a new game."Abel raised an eyebrow at her answer.

"What new game?"

"Instead of Batman and Robin... Lets play Starfire and Robin." She smiled at Abel. Abel, in return, squeezed her hand and pulled her close. "I'll wear the yellow cape, but only on one condition."

"Yeah?" Amelia asked, uncertain as to what his condition was.

"Lets night die for each other, okay?" Amelia smiled.

"Okay." She said with a smile and snuggled into his side. The two fell asleep, dreaming of playing Starfire and Robin.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but I do claim Amelia and Abel. :D**

**Sorry for any and all mistakes in spelling and grammar. No idea where this came from, it was just an idea that hit be and a ran with it. I must say for my first Teen Titans fic, I like it fairly well. I hope you do too.**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Later!**


End file.
